


Flowers for Karkat

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Language of Flowers, M/M, Valentine's Day, dave is worried and wants to help karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: Dave got worried but you barely noticed. Unbeknownst to you the boy would sneak his fair head through the door with a hopeful glance at your form from beneath his shades.  Your sad troll ass was too busy sleeping. It was perhaps alarmingly easy to fall into a routine of sleep, go to the bathroom, sleep, nibble on the food that miraculously appeared on your bedside table and sleep again.-Dave is worried sick about Karkat and as a last attempt he tries to use the ways of Valentine's day to coax his boyfriend out of bed. What the troll finds is two roses. Then another. And another flower...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's late but I don't care. Inspiration kicks in at strange times.

You’ve been mostly sleeping recently. The warm bed, soft blankets and pillows were a sufficient substitute of a ‘coon. It certainly was better to sleep away your mind, fuzzy with nothing yet everything, and to sink your heavy blood pusher in marshmallow light sheets.

Dave let you stay in bed even after snoozing through two meals. He probably thought you were finally catching up with your constant exhaustion and getting rid of the dark rings under your eyes. Fat fucking chance.

Being unconscious for hours was fine. You didn’t feel like a sack of shit filled disappointment. If by any chance you woke up you kept your eyes shut and willed yourself long enough to fall back into the darkness. Your head and chest were a constant numbing buzz while the pile of limbs that was you lay as massive dead weight. That night you hazily registered the body slumping the side of the mattress and you latched onto him. It didn’t make you feel better but it was something you needed. You did exhale with relief though when your human hugged you back.

Dave got worried but you barely noticed. Unbeknownst to you the boy would sneak his fair head through the door with a hopeful glance at your form from beneath his shades.  Your sad troll ass was too busy sleeping. It was perhaps alarmingly easy to fall into a routine of sleep, go to the bathroom, sleep, nibble on the food that miraculously appeared on your bedside table and sleep again.

One of those times when you woke to silence your raging stomach Dave was huddled up beside you, knees drawn up to his chest and forehead resting on them in defeat. His platinum hair was oddly tussled as if it had been gripped into a few times, his face hardened into the stoic expression you rarely see on him nowadays. When the Knight noticed you moving he forced a small smile.

“Hey, Karkat.” Dave greeted and weakly placed his hand on yours. “You okay, buddy? We don’t have to feelings jam this out if you don’t wanna but it has been three days and that makes a boyfriend wonder. I ain’t a professional to help you but I can listen to your cuss-riddled rants hard, so hard it’s off the charts and over the charts and out and under them, covering all the fucking angles here, we ain’t having any half assed work, no sir, not in this house, I’mma listen to ya so good Dr. Strider’s gonna be the patient’s favourite therapist. Take that, Rose, and your pretentious psycho babbling…”

His ramble trailed off the tracks like a train, killing innocent bystanders and a barkbeast and Dave’s face fell. He was trying so hard.

“I can call Kanaya! Maybe she could help? I don’t know, just… I don’t fucking know!” The blonde worried and gripped into his hair in helplessness. “Karkat, I don’t know how to help you and it’s freaking me the fuck out.”

You watched his slouched form and a harsh ache crept down your back and stayed in the pit of your gut. Here he was, your love, trying to compose himself under his mask, breathing slightly erratic over you. You made him sad and caused him pain- but you were so very tired. All you wanted to do was to cocoon yourself up in squishy blankets and to forget about your existence for a few more days. You were a shitty matesprite.

“Fuck Dave, I’m fine. I’m just-” you rubbed a grey hand over your eyes. You need to stop him agonizing over you. “I’m just really tired.”

You were frowning or at least looked sad over how dumb you finished that sentence. Your pump biscuit quenched at how hurt Dave looked at you. You quickly curled back under the covers to drown yourself in sleep. The bed shifted a little then timid arms pulled you closer to Dave. He buried his face in your neck and breathed out a tiny “okay” while shaking fingers petted your mess of a black hair between your nub horns.

~*~

You woke up yet again to banish your hunger. Dave wasn’t with you anymore and you think you may have slept another half day away. Automatically a clawed hand reached for your bedside table in hopes of a snack but it didn’t find any. Instead there was a crunch of paper coming from under your digits. With mild curiosity you peeked out of cracked eyes and saw two red roses intertwined and a note which your fingers were touching.

Sitting up left you dizzy but nonetheless you carefully took the flowers. Two red roses. Huh. After Kanaya informed you that humans have a language solely to commune with flowers you bet your romantic ass you did research on it and learnt the meaning of most of these human plants. A red rose was for ‘I love you’ and two entwined meant to tie your life with someone’s. However you knew for a fact Dave knows hoofbeast shit about flower language so you discarded this information.

The faint scent of the flowers was nice and the colour reminded you of the other Knight’s eyes. The thought managed to make the corner of your mouth twitch upward a bit for the first time in four days.

The note you had in your other hand had a miniature doodle about one of Dave’s asinine comic character. In his red text it said ‘wake up bro    im waiting downstairs’. Your chest tightened with grief how much you made him distressed. The boy deserved better.

Woozy and weak on your feet you scrambled to a stand. You were still very tired and you longed to be back in bed. With a clawed hand meekly holding the roses to your black sweater clad chest you decided to find Dave.

Before you could exit your shared respiteblock you saw another flower taped to the door. A pink rose, meaning admiration and appreciation. You tried not to add the flower’s translation but for some reason your mind immediately supplied it for you. You plucked it down from the door and bunched it with the other roses.

As you left your block on your way downstairs there were more flowers taped to the walls. There was a peony (healing), a red tulip (declaration of love), a daffodil (chivalry), a little branch of apple blossom (promise, however you think Dave just got real excited about apples) and finally a blue rose which are quite rare so you had immediately placed it to the bouquet you’ve gathered (it means impossible love). Each flower made you feel a little bit good even though it wasn’t enough to shake off the tired numbness you sensed.

Downstairs you found Dave in the living block sitting on the deep red couch. He seemed agitated as he fidgeted in his seat; in his arms he was nervously hugging a plush crab with a heart to death.

“’Sup Karkat?” The blonde offered a hopeful smile. “Long time no see.”

You became ashamed at that, averting your gaze. Instead you stared at the by now half-dead plushie. “Is that fucking atrocity for me?”

“Yup.”

He shoved the toy towards you and you accepted it by choking the miserable thing the same way your matesprite had done. It was really soft and fluffy and the perfect amount of huggable. “Thanks.”

You placed the bouquet on the coffee table with care and snuggled up to the human. It felt so nice to be near him it hurt. You haven’t realised how much you missed him.

“Is it flushed day?”

“Yeah, it’s flushed day.” said Dave. “Flushed day just for you, dude. My old bitch called Time decided to do something better with their life than to stand the fuck around on corners, sucking dick for a few bucks to keep the kids fed and well educated, so they thought they’d give you the day of all things romance. Your fav.”

“Well that was a lot of fucking words that came out of your face-hole.” You leaned more against him. The colourful bouquet caught your eyes, they looked pretty all bunched up just lying there. “But thanks. The flowers aren’t actually bad.”

Dave embraced you, nose nuzzled into your hair He mumbled something that’s air tickled your skin but couldn’t catch the meaning of it. At your inquiry he repeated.

“Please don’t go back to sleep.” His voice was soft, almost pleading. “We can watch a movie, anything you want, it can be the shittiest of shitty rom coms that the universe has ever seen. I got you all the troll sweets I could find. You can go back to bed at 8pm just… please stay awake for me.”

It was hard. You were still very much drowsy. However you haven’t forgotten why you woke up in the first place.

“Give me those sweets and I’ll stay up for ten fucking sweeps.”

That managed to draw out a genuine smile from Dave and in turn you felt a tingling tightness on the inside. You loved that fucking idiot. However, you stayed awake, for Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?  
> Idk why my stupid ass came up with something angsty for a happy occaison such as Valentine's. I guess I just wasn't feeling too well.  
> Also I'm not romanticising depression, I know it's not something you can cure with true love, and I think I managed to write it so. It's nice someone who loves and supports you even when you're down and they may not be able to make it go away but even a loved ones presence can be a little bit of help.
> 
> Look at me rambling stupid shit. Ignore me.
> 
> Kudos, comments, constructive critisism is always welcome!


End file.
